Songs
DO NOT EDIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 1. Hello ( Sung by Kent, ft. Doan & Utah ) ( Scene shows Kent sitting in the Papa's Pastaria dining room ) * ( Singing ) * Kent: Hello, it's Kent * Kent: I was wondering if after all these hours you'd like to answer * Kent: My call * Kent: So you can deliver my pasta * Kent: I ain't done much eating * ( Speaking ) * Kent: All I ate today is a slice of cake.... * ( Singing ) * Kent: Hello, can you hear me? * Kent: I'm in the dining room trying to contact you * Kent: A few hours ago * Kent: I placed my order and you've never answered * Doan: There's such a distance between us.... * Kent: And a million customers....... * Kent: HELLO FROM THE DINING ROOM! * Kent: I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIMES! * Kent: TO TELL YOU * Kent: I WANT MY PASTA! * ( Speaking ) * Doan: Geez... geez... okay. Utah, we've got a crazy customer in the building! * ( Singing ) * Kent: But when I call you * Kent: You always refuse * Kent: To give me my pasta * Kent: At least I can say that I've tried * Kent: To tell you you're being stupid * Kent: But it doesn't matter. You clearly really hate me * ( Speaking ) * Doan: Shut up. * ( Singing ) * Kent: Hello, how are you? * Kent: It's typical of you to not give me my pasta. Damn you * Kent: I hope that you get * Kent: Bad service at the Bakeria where you go 24/7 * ( Speaking ) * Doan: No I don't ! * Kent: Yes you do.... I work there! * ( Singing ) * Kent: And it's no secret that I'm * Kent: Getting p!$$ed off * Kent: HELLO FROM THE DINING ROOM! * Kent: I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIMES! * Kent: TO TELL YOU * Kent: I WANT MY PASTA! * ( Speaking ) * Utah: Here's your pasta, Kent. We're sorry for the delay. * Kent: You better be! * ( Screen fades ) 2. Hotline Bling ( Sung by Chuck & Kent, ft. Hank, Whiff, Big Pauly & Steven ) * ( Singing ) * Chuck: You used to call me on my- * Kent: You used to, you used to. Yeah! * Chuck: You used call me on my cell phone * Kent: Late night when you need my pizza * Chuck & Kent: Call me on my cell phone! * Kent: Late night when you need my pizza * Chuck: And I know when there's pizza here * Kent: That can only mean one thing * Chuck: Ever since I left Tastyville * Kent: You keep eating all the pizzas! * ( Speaking ) * ( Camera spins around to reveal Hank, Whiff, Big Pauly & Steven ) * Hank: Nope.... I like to get my morning breakfast at the Pancakeria... * Whiff: Pizzas are delicious, but I mostly go to the Bakeria, not the Pizzeria..... * Steven: No! * Big Pauly: ( giggles ) * Kent: ( pokes Big Pauly with stick ) Chuck, I think Pauly's been eating all of the pizzas.... * ( Singing ) *